


Tell Me What You Want

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fun and Games, Post-Season/Series 03, Smutt, black mask sex, fluffish maybe, nothing but smutt, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Karen and Matt try out some role playing. Not much plot, just Matt and Karen gettin' frisky.“What do you want me to do to you?” he’d growled dangerously against her temple. Releasing her lips, he nuzzled her neck, his stubble scratching her tender skin, sending delicious little shivers radiating down her spine.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me What You Want

“Mmmm, put your tongue in my mouth,” she breathed. 

“Like that?” 

“Yesss, just like that,” she moaned as his tongue probed her mouth, tangling with hers. 

She was walking to the kitchen to warm her coffee when she suddenly felt him behind her, catching her by surprise, having slipped silently through her apartment window. He pulled her back against his muscular form, and tilted her head back to capture her mouth. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” he’d growled dangerously against her temple. Releasing her lips, he nuzzled her neck, his stubble scratching her tender skin, sending delicious little shivers radiating down her spine. 

Dressed in black from head to toe, a black mask covering his head and eyes, he moved back, withholding his hands and his touch, waiting for her response. 

She swallowed, then said, “Undress me.” 

He smiled approvingly, and then moved forward and began slowly undoing the buttons of the oversized flannel shirt she had on, only her underwear underneath. He slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a heap, leaving her in just her bra and panties now. 

He slid her bra straps off her shoulders, one at a time; his touch sending tiny little sparks of electricity over her skin. Next, he reached around and unfastened the clasp on her bra, pulling it free with a little tug, and tossing it nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Leaning forward he hooked his fingers through the thin straps of her panties on each hip, barely touching her. Using just his index fingers, he slowly, oh so slowly, slid the silky material down her body. She shivered as she felt the air on her exposed body. 

“Is that all?” he asked seductively, standing in front of her, still fully clothed himself.

“Touch me.” 

“Touch you where?” 

“Everywhere.” 

Complying with her request, he pushed her up against the wall, letting his hands slide gradually over her body, molding to the shape of her breasts, thumbs grazing over her nipples, then down over her middle, stroking down her thighs, and finally resting on her rear end, squeezing and cupping it. 

Trembling in reaction to his touch, she ran her hands up his torso under his shirt, resting them on his chest.

“What do you want me to do now?” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

“I want you to keep touching me.” 

“Oh? Is that all?” he said, arching an eyebrow as he turned her around to face the wall. 

“You know what I want.” 

“I want you to tell me,” he replied, his tone almost menacing. 

She stood with her hands splayed on the wall, feeling the cool tile under her palms and cheek pressing against it. Standing at her side, leaning slightly against her, he repeated, “Tell me, or I won’t do it.”

He reached down and inserted a finger inside her, moving it slowly, in and out, until she began moaning softly, then pulled it back out. “Ooohhh, that’s not fair.” 

“It’s not? Then tell me what you want me to do to you." He ran his hands up her back and reached around to massage her breasts for a minute, fingers pinching her nipples until they were hardened peaks. 

She was beginning to get flustered. “I want….I want you to make me cum.”

“How?” He slid two fingers inside this time, very slowly; then removed them once more.

“You know how,” she was nearly panting now. 

“I want to hear you say it,” he growled, low and sexy. His voice and his fingers were making her squirm.

“Tell me what you need.”

“I want you to use your tongue,” she gasped out. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, a wicked grin on his face. 

He pulled her back around to face him, and sank to his knees, kissing down her stomach as he lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder. His tongue immediately began to delve into her center, eagerly seeking out the wetness there, licking and probing. 

She leaned her head back, eyes closed, her mouth open in a silent moan. As he continued to drive her crazy with his agile tongue, she grasped at his head, pulling his mask off in her fevered state and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Spurred on by her actions, he grasped her hips with both hands, pulling her down onto his mouth. He was driving her slowly out of her mind, until finally she was surprised to hear her own voice calling out his name, calling out to God and whatever deities that sprang to mind, until she lost the ability to speak and was left gasping for air. 

As she was slowly returning to reality, he pulled away. “Oh, no you don’t. Come back here.” She grasped his belt loops in each hand and dragged him towards her. “We’re not done here,” she purred.

“No?” 

“Not by a long shot, mister.” She wove her arms around his neck, placing a long, hot kiss on his mouth.

“Now, it’s your turn, take these off,” she said as she pulled up on his shirt. He raised his arms, allowing her to remove it, and she moved to his pants, quickly unfastening and unzipping him. Sliding them down his body, she helped him out of his pants and he quickly shed his boots and socks, then she reached out to pull him against her once again, needing to feel his bare skin slide against hers. 

His cock springing forth as she removed his pants, she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her as their mouths met once more. She took him in her hand, stroking him up and down, up and down; enjoying the feel of him. “God, you’re going to be the death of me tonight,” he groaned into her mouth.

“I am? I don’t know what you mean,” she giggled innocently. 

“Oh, I’m about to show you,” he promised, as he bent her over the back of the couch, hands on either side of her hips. Karen gasped with anticipation as she felt him pressing against her opening, and she arched backwards against him. He pulled back just enough to break the contact, causing her to whimper.

“Now, tell me again what you want?” he demanded. 

“Matt! Don’t stop!”she pleaded, feeling weak with need.

“Don’t stop...what?” he asked, commandingly. 

“Ahhhh, don’t stop...please!” Her voice was filled with want. 

She gasped with pleasure as he slowly entered her, saying, “Like I told you before, Karen, all you have to do is ask.” 

Eventually, they collapsed together on the sofa, sweaty and satisfied. “Wow, that was…” Karen began. “Amazing?” Matt asked, as he pulled a blanket across them. 

“HOT, I was going to say hot,’ she laughed, resting her head on his chest. “Yeah, I think your role playing idea is a real keeper,” he said, grinning in agreement. “Oh, yeah; it’s definitely a keeper,” she smiled broadly.

She sighed happily as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, snuggled contentedly against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty fic I wrote; at this point I have read pretty much every Karedevil smutt fic on this site, and most of the other Karedevil fics. I don't always have the best of memories, so I hope that none of the aforementioned lines/elements/storylines have seeped into my mind and come out in my stories. I'm truly not trying to copy anyone, so please forgive any inadvertent similarities. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
